Opposites Attract
by Katalinia
Summary: I messed with the episode 'Opposites Attract' with this fic. It's mostly the same, except Yolei and Hawkmon aren't in this. It's just Ken and Kari, and is, basically, Kekari. Hope you enjoy!


Opposites Attract  
Without Yolei and Hawkmon  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, then I'd like this episode the way it is and I wouldn't be screwing with it, now, would I?  
  
  
"The ocean." Ken and Kari said at the same time, then looked at each other.  
"You can see it, too?" Ken asked.  
"Yeah. The Scubamon brought me here once. They wanted me to become their queen and lead them and lead them against their dark undersea maser." Kari replied. *authoress: Wanna know what I call the dark undersea master? DarkUnderSeaMastermon! Makes sense, ne?*  
"The dark undersea master?" Ken asked.  
"Yeah. They told me that he can sense my powers, too. That he would come after me."  
"You have powers?" Ken asked.  
"Yeah."  
  
*In the Digiworld...*  
  
Arukenimon and Mummymon were driving in their jeep. (Their bright yellow jeep. Without a top. And they're in a flippin' desert. What is ^with^ these people. Digimon. Things.) They saw Ken and Kari standing on a cliff, in different shades of gray and phasing like an old black-and-white T.V. set.  
"Well, it looks like those little kids have stumbled into a phase world." Arukenimon said.  
"Should we go play with them?" Mummymon asked.  
"No. This matter isn't worthy of my personal attention." she said, taking out some hairs and making another control spire digimon.  
  
*Back in the Dark Phase World thing/place...*  
(Yes, I am grammatically confusing at times.)  
  
Kari and Ken had finished their talk and were standing and thinking. Then, they heard a roar. They turned around and saw Blossomon.  
"That's not good." Ken said as his digivice activated.  
"Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon!"  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" Kari said/yelled/shouted.  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to...Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shouted his attack.  
"Rosetta's Stone!" Nefertimon shouted hers.  
The attacks got rid of a couple arms (with the but-flippin' ugly heads), but Blossomon was otherwise unfazed.  
"They didn't work!" Kari exclaimed.  
"What do we do now?" Ken asked no one in particular.  
"I don't know!" Kari said. Then, Blossomon knocked Nefertimon to the ground. She digivolved back to Gatomon. Then it hit Stingmon back, too.  
"Gatomon!" Kari exclaimed.  
"Stingmon!" Ken exclaimed.  
Then Blossomon turned its sight on Kari and Ken. It attacked. Before the attack hit, Ken's and Kari's digivices changed so they were both green on the sides and pink in the middle. *Guess what's gonna happen?*  
"Stingmon!"  
"Gatomon!"  
"DNA digivolve to...Lightmon!" *DON'T LAUGH! I CAN HEAR YOU!*  
The digimon that blocked the attach had blue eyes and a helmet. It had wings that looked like Nefertimon's, and a tail like Gatomon's. It had Stingmon's stingers (you know. The things on his arms...). The rest of the body was silvery-green. *You're on your own. Use your own imaginations, 'cuz mine's a little taxed right now.*  
"Huh? Lightmon?" Kari and Ken said at the same time.  
"Now we'll se who's the best exterminator around here!" Lightmon said in Gatomon's and Stingmon's voices. "Stinging Light Strike!"  
While Lightmon was fighting Blossomon, Kari felt something. It was like someone was grabbing her and trying to yank her through a wringer.  
"Ahh!" she yelled, grabbing the sides of her head and falling to her knees.  
"Kari!" Ken said, coming up next to her. "Are you alright?"  
"They're going to get me this time." Kari said, starting to ramble a bit. "I don't think I can fight them this time. I'm not strong enough!"  
"Kari? Kari! Snap out of it!" Ken said, watching as she started to phase out.  
^Uh-oh. What should I do now? I can't let her phase out. T.K. would know what to do. He's known her longer...^ Ken thought.  
Kari was starting to disappear now. Ken was starting to panic, and did the only thing he panic-racked mind could come up with: He kissed her.  
^Ken's kissing me.^ Kari thought as she stopped phasing out. She didn't know what else to do but kiss him back.  
Blossomon had been destroyed the nanosecond Lightmon heard Kari scream. Now, he/she/it stood watching Kari and Ken kissing. *authoress in a little kiddie voice: Kari and Ken' sittin' in a tree; k-i-s-s-i-n-g!...~_^*  
^That's the way it should be.^ Lightmon thought before digivolving back to Salamon and Leafmon. The two little digimon went up to their partners, who had stopped kissing and were looking at each other. It was quiet for a few minutes before Kari decided to break the silence.  
"It was starting to get hard, fighting this all alone."  
"I agree."  
"Will you help me, Ken?"  
"Only if you help me, Kari."  
"It's a deal." They said at the same time, standing.  
They kissed each other briefly, and then went to find the other Digidestend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was messing with an episode. If you don't know which one, go back and read the title. If you hadn't figured it out, this was a Kekari. I ^REALLY^ hope I didn't need to tell you that. I think that it turned out pretty good though, don't you? I hope you do. Did. Whatever.  
  
~~Katalinia~~  



End file.
